


Five Times Katsuki Yuuri Walked in on Someone in a Compromising Position (And the One Time it Happened to Him)

by AutisticWriter



Series: Aspec Characters [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexuality, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, First Time, Friendship, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Underage Masturbation, Kissing, Masturbation Interruptus, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuuri is one of those people who always manages to find himself in embarrassing situations.





	1. Mari

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of silly ficlets in which Yuuri accidentally walks in on people masturbating (plus the time it happened to him). One chapter will feature underage masturbation (Yurio's chapter), but this will only be implied. Yuuri is demisexual in these fics, and this will become more obvious in later ficlets.
> 
> Chapters:  
> 1\. Mari  
> 2\. Phichit  
> 3\. Christophe  
> 4\. Yurio  
> 5\. Victor  
> 6\. Yuuri

When Yuuri was fifteen years old, he learned a very important lesson: to knock before entering someone’s bedroom. He had just returned from a long skating session at the Ice Castle and wanted to borrow some moisturiser from his older sister. So Yuuri went to Mari’s bedroom and opened the door at the same time as calling, “Hey, Mari, can I—”

And then he stopped, freezing in place. Mari was sat on her bed, her face sweaty, her underwear around her knees and something held between her legs… oh.

“Yuuri, get out of here!” Mari screamed, looking humiliated as she scrabbled to cover herself up.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Yuuri babbled, racing out of the room as fast as he could.

He hurtled through the house and jumped onto his bed, his face burning. Had he really just walked in on his sister doing something very… intimate? This was so embarrassing!

Things were very awkward between him and Mari for several weeks after that, but they got over it after a while. As Mari put it, “These things happen, I guess.”

But Yuuri never entered a bedroom without knocking again.


	2. Phichit

Sharing a bedroom with someone can lead to problems Yuuri had never thought of before. After all, this was his first time sharing a room with another person, so all of these sorts of things were new to him. So it was amusing, confusing and often quite irritating to sleep in the same room as someone else, but Phichit proved to be a wonderful roommate as well as a brilliant skater.

Most of the problems were quite trivial (such as being kept up at night by the other fidgeting or snoring), but one was incredibly awkward. And being the sort of person who attracted embarrassing situations like a magnet, of course Yuuri managed to experience the most awkward thing about sharing a room.

One morning, Yuuri headed off to college for a lecture and Phichit had a lie in, wanting to rest before skating practise that afternoon. He was gone for two hours and sat through a very dull lecture, before rushing back to their dorm room. Given that his lecture had finished twenty minutes early, Yuuri hoped to have a nap before skating later; Phichit kept him up with his snoring last night.

So Yuuri rushed home and let himself into the room he shared with Phichit… and froze.

He found Phichit sat on the edge of his bed, masturbating as he stared at a rude magazine. Yuuri gasped.

They both recognised the other at the same time. Phichit muttered something in Thai and Yuuri found himself mumbling “sorry!” over and over again as he rushed back out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Outside, he leaned against the wall, his heart racing and his face bright red. That was just like the time he walked in on his sister, equally humiliating for both involved.

Eventually, Phichit opened the door, but he didn’t make eye contact. He mumbled about lectures finishing early and embarrassing and apologised about sixty times. And even though he was painfully embarrassed, Yuuri tried to make light of the situation.

He smiled and shrugged, and said, “These things happen, I guess.”

Phichit smiled gratefully and nodded his head. “Thanks, Yuuri. I appreciate it.”


	3. Christophe

In case it wasn’t obvious from watching his performances on the ice, Christophe was a very sexual person. From the way he littered his sentences with innuendos to his habit of dressing in tight clothes that showed off his toned muscles, and especially the way he seemed to have the highest sex drive Yuuri had ever seen, Christophe was incredibly sexy. Which meant that it really wasn’t surprising when Yuuri yet again found himself in an uncomfortable position.

Now, Yuuri doesn’t remember this due to his extremely drunk state, but it was definitely awkward and embarrassing at the time. He was at the banquet, blind drunk and having just finished pole dancing with Christophe (he didn’t even know he could pole dance), and would soon find himself flirting with Victor. But first, he headed to the bathroom.

However, he got distracted on route. Yuuri staggered down a corridor, going totally the wrong way, and found himself in part of the huge building that seemed almost deserted. But as he walked past a door, he heard signs of life: the murmuring sound of someone talking. And because Drunk Yuuri was nosy, he turned the doorknob, and, finding it unlocked, poked his head into the room.

He saw Christophe and a man he vaguely recognised from somewhere (he must have been the boyfriend Christophe often talked about), sat side by side, fully clothed but dishevelled and sweaty. Christophe was masturbating, moaning about how good it felt, whilst his boyfriend sat there and squirmed, a bulge in his pants and obviously trying not to moan. Yuuri supposed they must have been playing some sort of sex game

His reactions dulled from being so intoxicated, it took Yuuri a long time to fully process just what he was watching. And then he freaked out.

“Shit, sorry!”

“Yuuri!” Christophe cried, but he didn’t look nearly as embarrassed as his boyfriend. “Get out of here!”

“S-Sorry!” he said again, rushing out of the room.

Thankfully, being drunk meant Yuuri didn’t remember this encounter the next morning, saving all three of them an awkward conversation.


	4. Yurio

Being demisexual, Yuuri sometimes forgets that other people regularly experience sexual attraction. He also often forgets that other people masturbate far, far more frequently than him (not that being demi is the same as a low libido, although, for the record, Yuuri does have a very low libido). So with these in combination, it Yuuri sometimes doesn’t realise that it is quite likely that someone who wants some time alone in their room might be there to…

Yes, his own life experiences definitely contributed to the next one. This experience was the least awkward of the bunch, but the person it happened with made it even more awkward than it would have been already, because Yuuri was sort of terrified of Yurio’s temper.

Still, he went to visit Yurio in his hotel room the night before a big competition, which happened to fall on Yurio’s sixteenth birthday. So Yuuri had planned on giving him his birthday card the night before, as his actual birthday would be overshadowed by the competition. And that was why Yuuri went and knocked on Yurio’s room door.

He heard Yurio’s breathing hitch. “Fuck off!”

“It’s me, Yuri,” Yuuri said. “Can I come in?”

This time, he heard a sigh. “If you have to, Pork Cutlet Bowl. Wait a second.”

And he heard lots of scrabbling and then the door opened. Yurio rushed straight back to his bed, leaving Yuuri alone to enter the room and shut the door behind him. He wandered through the room, holding the envelope, and found Yurio sat on his bed, his legs crossed and his torso hunched forwards slightly.

“What do you want?” he said, as blunt as ever.

Yuuri smiled and held out the envelope. “Happy birthday for tomorrow. It’s your card from me and Victor. We thought we’d give it to you today when there isn’t all the fuss about the competition.”

Yurio smiled awkwardly, and Yuuri noticed how sweaty and red Yurio’s face was. Was he okay?

“Thank you, Pork Cutlet Bowl,” he said stiffly, taking the envelope.

Sensing that Yurio really didn’t want him here, Yuuri stood up. “Well, I… I guess I’ll be going, then.”

As he left the room, Yuuri found himself thinking about how strangely Yurio had just looked. He was sweaty, flushed, looked awkward as hell and was sitting in an awkward position… oh, God! Did he just interrupt Yurio when he was masturbating?

 _Just because I wasn’t like that, doesn’t mean every other teenager in the world isn’t, h_ e thought. _He’s a teenager, for goodness’ sake. That’s what they do!_

Wishing he could stop blushing from the embarrassment, Yuuri raced back to his and Victor’s room. Victor never asked him why he looked so embarrassed, and Yuuri was grateful. And he never talked about it with Yurio either, which probably made Yurio even more grateful.


	5. Victor

Yuuri still can’t believe that this has happened. These last few months have been the best in his life; he is not only being coached by Victor, but they are dating and engaged to be married and he is even living in Russia with Victor. It is all so amazing!

Although there is something slightly awkward about their relationship. He and Victor share a bed and kiss a lot, but they have never had sex. And this all has to do with Yuuri’s low sex drive. He is demisexual and is only just starting to feel sexual attraction towards Victor, but he has always had a low libido and just doesn’t feel the urge to have sex like most people do. He would probably have sex with Victor one day just for the emotional connection sex has when you love the other person, but not because he has this overwhelming urge to have sex with Victor. And he has told Victor this and Victor says he will happily never sleep with Yuuri if that is what he wants, but part of Yuuri still feels bad for depriving Victor of something that people like him really want.

So it probably isn’t that surprising when Yuuri walks in on Victor masturbating in the bathroom, because with a normal sex drive and not having sex, Victor needs to get his release somewhere. But it doesn’t stop walking in on something like this any less awkward.

He wanders into the bathroom one night with the plan of brushing his teeth, not thinking to check if Victor is already here (and forgetting the big problem with the bathroom door not having a lock), and just stares. Victor is leaning against the basin with his eyes closed, his face tense as he jerks himself off. And Yuuri stares, transfixed.

At least, until he snaps back into action. “Oh, s-sorry, Victor!”

Victor opens his eyes and smiles at him. And he looks amazingly calm as he tucks himself back into his pants and says, “Don’t apologise, Yuuri. It was my fault. I should’ve told you not to come in.”

It suddenly occurs to Yuuri just how much he is blushing. He turns to leave, but the spins on the spot and stares at Victor and the bulge in the front of his pants. And he knows that even though his sex drive is doing nothing to him, he is so attracted to Victor and he wants to share that emotional bond with him.

“Victor!” he says, far too loud. “Will you let me help you with that?”

For the first time, Victor is the one to look flustered. He blushes and smiles. “Are you sure?”

Yuuri nods, his heart pounding. “Yes, I am. Are you okay with that?”

Victor steps closer and kisses him. “Definently.”

And so Yuuri steps closer and kisses Victor deeply, and he is fumbling and awkward as he slips his hand into Victor’s pants and strokes his erection. And Victor moans and they cling to each other and Yuuri’s hand moves and he isn’t turned on but he’s still loving this, and then Victor is coming hard and he groans into Yuuri’s mouth, and they’re both breathing hard as Victor slumps against him.

Victor smiles and kisses him. “Thank you, Yuuri.”

“No problem,” he says, kissing him back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Vitya.”


	6. Yuuri

Yuuri doesn’t masturbate often. He has a low sex drive, and when he does bring himself off, it is usually just a physical thing; to stop himself feeling aroused and to get back to what he was trying to do before he got a random erection. So it is a rare thing, and more of a necessity than something tied to fantasies. And this is what makes it so typical that the first time he masturbates in months… someone walks in on him.

He’s sat on the edge of his and Victor’s bed, stroking himself and thinking about Victor (something he has only started to do recently, because he has only become sexually attracted to Victor very recently). Victor is meant to be in the shower, giving Yuuri plenty of time to sort himself out before Victor comes back. The key word being ‘meant’.

Because as he thrusts his hips upwards, rubbing himself against his hand, Yuuri hears a gasp. Opening his eyes, he sees Victor in the doorway.

“Shit!” he mutters, crawling under the blankets and trying to make himself decent. This is even more embarrassing than walking in on someone. His face burns and Yuuri wishes he could teleport out of here.

“Yuuri,” Victor says, his voice soft. “I’m going to leave now. Sorry for… interrupting. And it’s okay. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

When Victor shuts the door, Yuuri exhales slowly. He’s so grateful that Victor didn’t make a scene. But this is so embarrassing. So very, very embarrassing.

\---

A while later, Yuuri has finished himself off and had a shower, and wanders into the kitchen. He finds Victor making tea, and his face is burning hot as Yuuri approaches his fiancé.

“Hi, Yuuri!” Victor says brightly. “Would you like some tea?”

He smiles. “I would love some tea. And… thank you… for earlier.”

“It’s not important, really.” Victor kisses him, and hands him a cup of tea.

And Yuuri smiles even brighter, so happy to be engaged to someone as lovely as Victor.


End file.
